


Embers In The Ice Palace

by Arendellecitizen, softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Collabs With Val [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Edging, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Incest, Kissing, Licking Pussy, Lots of kissing, Love, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pussy Rubbing, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Toys, Wincest - Freeform, canonverse, clitoris, dildo, glass dildo, multiple orgasm, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Elsa and Anna take a small reprieve from court to revisit and spend some alone time in the Ice Palace up in the mountains. Elsa demands they not be disturbed unless crucially necessary, and soon she and Anna find themselves drawn to only one thing - each other… (Elsanna, Canonverse, Collab with Val)





	Embers In The Ice Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed this as we would both really appreciate the love.

Elsa and her sister were taking a small stay in Elsa's ice palace one evening, playing like they were small children again, enjoying themselves in the constant snow of the mountaintop, alone and secluded to each other. Just how they liked it. They were wearing their new winter outfits, the ones they had worn for the recent winter celebrations and both thought the other was exceptionally beautiful, the snow glowing white tonight and their love still burning like a winter pyre.

Both of them were currently in the palace's main atrium, dancing around and goofing off, as usual, Elsa's laugh carrying out of her retreat and into winter's air outside of the ice palace. It rolled on the icy winds and carried its way across the mountain tops.

They'd been here all day, with a whole host of treats and teas brought by sledge from the castle to the retreat palace. Although made of powerful and strong ice, kept in perpetual winter by the gales of frost and constantly low temperatures, the palace was still technically part of the kingdom, Elsa had made it her second property whenever the rustlings of court proved too much for her. When those cases arose, she would often leave Anna, or when inviting her to the palace, Kristoff or even Olaf to maintain court for two or three days. Her strict orders were to send either a raven or Sven with important news to her at the palace immediately. She was still a good and responsible ruler even when needing her own space and time to think and recharge - as many royals did.

Elsa's dress was one made of her ice, in a very dark blue shade, different to her old trappings of beautiful and glacial blue. This one was like the abyss of the deep sea, which reflected her mindset as of late, her emotions like the deepest waters and her laughter like a siren's. She was in another phase of her life and Anna for one enjoyed seeing it. Her sister was looser, more regal and majestic like her position as well as her frame of mind. She was happy. Unlike most of her other ice gowns, this one wasn't transparent or sparkly, with a texture that felt more like fabric or furs, pelts and other warm fabrics. She loved it as did Anna. Elsa's cape was long as usual and had a furry collar still made from fine and sharp ice. It was paradoxically warm to the touch which freaked out Anna a little bit. Elsa was gaining more control over her magics like the which she had never known. It made the pair of them proud and happy to see. Finally something good coming of them.

Anna's dress was also blue, her hair in two braids under a blue bonnet hat and twirling in tones - looking lighter and darker in places but ultimately cute as a whole. Her outfit was a simple winter coat with a short skirt and mittens, like something she would have worn as a teenager or young girl. It reminded Elsa as such and the platinum-blonde loved it.

Elsa smiled as she and Anna danced around the foyer, twirling on ice made ice-skates frozen to their shoes that Elsa had manipulated from her magic. Again her control over it stunned Anna. No more would they conceal and not feel. Elsa was looking more proud of her abilities than ever and it gave her ego a cute and beautiful boost that radiated from her strong and lavish eyebrows and cheekbones. Somehow, she looked bolder and more beautiful, more defined and downright regal to suit her throne.

"So good to have some time together, eh Anna?" Elsa shouted over the sound of their skates grinding against the strong and defined ice. It was amazing to see the palace still strong and profaned, solid in support and foundation. Elsa was a master builder of ice and this was one of the times that Anna really looked around the citadel and admired its design. And Elsa had really built all of it in her more fragile stage in life when she was only gaining a grip on her power.

Anna could only imagine what her sister could build now.

"Oh, you bet!" Anna agreed, twirling around in ecstasy, with a smile of glee on her face from the bristling of the strange warm air running past her hair, running all over her body as she exchanged places around the floor with Elsa. They skated in perfect harmony, just like when they were children when they were young and undeveloped. They still maintained their love for the ice and snow and ice skating. Anna could not help but giggle as she past Elsa again, running her hand along the platinum-blonde's arm and feeling her tingling flesh. Elsa was cold again like she used to be but her devilish smile told Anna sweet nothings of warmness that began to stoke a small fire in her core.

Elsa kissed her sister softly on the next pass, just a gentle peck on Anna's cheek, daring and bold from the giggly Queen. "Just you, me again Anna, and no one else for miles around. Not Kristoff, nor Olaf nor no one from Arendelle. Is this palace not the most spectacular?" Elsa asked, her shoulders moving with some strange vigour as if she was listening to some form of music that Anna could not hear. Her sister's body was moving like water as well, swimming around, her fluid hips beautifully motive, telling a dozen tales with their splendid motion.

"What about Marshmallow?" Anna asked, her nose drooping but her smile remaining so delightful like a beautiful pastry.

"Well, except of course, for Marshmallow," Elsa corrected her, smiling the same kind of smile as had taken hold of her gorgeous lips. It was still siren-like, slightly nebulous, slightly voluptuous, like her slender hips and beauteous love handles. Her figure was almost milky, splendid and with an ounce of plumpness that made Anna bite her bottom lip as Elsa flicked her hips out and back with incredible moves.

Anna stroked her sister's cheek after her arm, skating close to her and brushing her cheek. They were getting closer, skating into a small and slow twirl as they joined. Elsa held Anna closely, looking into her beautiful eyes, and Anna looking into her sister's eyes with adoration. "I just love... Looking at your face, Elsa… You're just… Incredibly beautiful. I can't really get over it for some reason," Anna gushed, her cheeks burning with a bright red blush. Her heart began to beat quickly and with tension. Elsa was stunning, and Anna felt her body slightly yearning for her more and more.

"Worthy of a portrait, would you say, sister?" Elsa chuckled, looking to the side and then back to Anna as she held her waist. Anna's love handles were splendid themselves.

"I was thinking… A whole exhibit. Or maybe a gallery completely dedicated to that gorgeous face," Anna giggled, expressive in her gestures and tongue. She was demonstrating all around the atrium of the marvellous ice palace where she would slap the paintings and various drawings of her darling sister. "Hmm, I'm thinking there," she gestured to the wall under the landing where the stairs met. "Oh and there for sure, two of them right there, for everyone to see," Anna beamed, pointing to either side of the door leading to the Soliloquy Tower - where Elsa and she could be alone whenever even if someone visited the fortress. "And of course," she skated away for a second. "Right here, a massive one right here the length of the wall. Giant Elsa face!" She yelled in delight, making her body as tall as she could on the tips of her ice skates. Both of the sisters giggled beautifully.

Elsa laughed loudly and boldly, unlike any laugh Anna had ever heard from her. The platinum-blonde almost fell over into a fit of giggles as she witnessed Anna skating all around the main atrium spotting places to put the art of her sister's splendid face. She was still riddling off spots and for how many pieces, still dictating their sizes.

"Oh come on, I have a pretty face, but yours is covered in cute freckles! If anyone is going to grace these halls with her amazing beauty, it has to be you, dear Anna." Elsa teased as if she was a teenager herself. She put all her weight on one hip and stroked her brows to fleek them. "I could always make it a royal decree for artists to mock some paintings up. I think it would take, what? A week?" Elsa continued to tease.

Anna gasped, shocked, her jaw dropping and her momentum dying. She gawked right at Elsa. "You wouldn't do it! You don't have the guts!" She laughed.

Elsa's eyebrows shot out like inquisitive arrows. "Oh, would I not? Princess? I believe I still wear the crown in this relationship do I not?" She teased again, making up a mocking theatre, acting as if citizens of Arendelle were in front of her. "Yes! Gentlemen, the court is in dire need of some new artwork for the new reign. I wish to commission over a dozen paintings and artworks of my dear sister, Anna. The kingdom could do with seeing a beautiful face every day!" She acted, smiling and laughing with a gaseous, infectious laughter after struggling to maintain the act.

Both of them giggled to almost sidesplitting and tearing degrees before relenting and skating closely into a cute cuddle once again, at which point Anna kissed her sister's cheek and finally spoke again.

"You'd probably have a hard time painting them all, even with artists," Anna smirked, taking off her hat and letting her hair breathe.

Elsa grinned. "Who says they're getting painted at all my love?" She pressed herself closer and closer to Anna in a seductive and passionate manner, holding her waist again and whispering in Anna's ear with her siren tones. "I say they're getting kissed, right now, by their dear Queen Elsa." She then cupped Anna's cheeks, kissing her lips passionately and deeply, steadfast and supporting them cleanly on the ice, using her powers in the background to root their skates in it so she could kiss her so passionately. Anna tasted amazing, like butterscotch and caramel sweets mixed into one amazing blend of sugary gold and sharp tang on their tongues as Elsa's explored Anna's mouth. Insane lay a cove of splendid honey only Anna could naturally produce and Elsa was determined to kiss her so closely and deeply as to find it herself. In their hearts, the connection between them through blood and through love made their burning passion never-melting - evergreen in a mountain of splendid snow. Small tinkles of flakes brushed around them as Elsa's magics flared up without her realising - soon they were standing in a small and localised snowfall, and it made Anna moan into the kiss.

Anna completely surrendered to her sister's irresistible lips, feeling the waves and blasts of mint and sharp freshness, the cold mixed in with the warm like eggnog, non-alcoholic but completely intoxicating in every other respect, the feeling of Elsa overwhelming Anna's core and washing through her in a snowy flourish. She felt the snow falling on her shoulders as she raked her hands down Elsa's back, feeling her warmth and coldness again as the showers of cold draped on them. It was incredible, beautiful and Anna felt herself getting so pent up the more she and Elsa kissed so passionately.

The Queen then pulled away and started to kiss each of the freckles on Anna's kiss, kissing her lips between freckle kisses in a sequence of short but still beautiful and loving kisses, blasting the show waves across the atrium as her powers short-circuited of their own volition for moments. They did as they wished and scattered across the room, blanketing it in a small veil of light snow. She was not doing it herself, but she was so blissfully happy that it transpired on its own.

Anna let Elsa reach a free hand behind her hair, undoing her bun to let her strawberry-blonde locks flow free like Elsa's platinum-blonde braid and loose yet feisty fringe let itself down and made her look absolutely stunning. Elsa remembered when she first let her amazing hair down when she first build this palace with her talents and abilities. Anna felt Elsa stroke her hair softly and internally burst a little from how incredible and exhilarating it made her feel. Small goosebumps formed inside her dress on her arms and thighs.

Gently, Anna could feel herself opening a little, like an intrepid lotus betwixt her legs as Elsa lavished her in love. Elsa then noticed the freckles near the top of Anna's neck. There were more than just the little spots on her cheeks, adorable freckles and rashes of tanned spots like those on her cheeks. Anna's flesh was divine, so cute and adorable and beautiful. The Queen then kissed Anna's neck, making her sister moan heavily in pleasure, the younger woman resting her head on Elsa's furry collar and inhaling a small whiff of her sister - unsurprisingly, Elsa smelled incredible.

Elsa kept kissing Anna's neck, gently sucking her lips on her skin, tasting all of Anna for herself, and Anna tasted just sublime, even more in her neck than those gorgeous lips. They slowly made out and explored more of each other in the middle of the atrium.

All Elsa could focus on was how her sister smelt, tasted, and how she moaned for more and in response. Three of the Queen's senses overruling the rest of them. Smell, taste and hearing. Almost nothing else mattered to her in those moments.

Anna moaned heavily again, her face turning red from lust growing inside of her and the lavish adoration that Elsa was laying upon her covered body. But how Anna wanted to be naked, wanted them both to be so, tumbling in the furs and pelts of the single bed in the Soliloquy Tower above. Elsa had had one moved there for that very purpose - sleeping with Anna here.

Elsa stopped kissing her dear sister for a moment and whispered. "Hey… would you… want to take this upstairs?" She peeped, growing a little nervous herself. Under the gown of her dress was only wetness, she was slowly soaking herself from this intense lust and desire for Anna once more.

Anna licked her lips. "Yes," she moaned very wetly, soaked herself under her undergarments and riddled with want of bold and strong Elsa. "You... you got me wanting you." She breathed with arduous strain.

"I… I want you, Anna… I want you to do things to me… Please, I'm dying for you." Elsa confessed, breathing a heavy sigh of exhalation against Anna's bare collarbone. She was submissive, a rarity between them, but Anna cooed inside when seeing it. She bit her bottom lip and kissed Elsa's cheek.

She winked when looking at her again and smiled at her submissive sister. "I thought you'd never ask again."

Elsa created a small bed of snow beneath them, not even wanting to head for the Tower, she couldn't, she needed this now. It was so easy to make the atrium of ice into a small and comfortable bedroom, with the large bedding of ice, using her powers to raise the temperature just enough so it felt like slightly warm cotton to Anna. The ice freckled and fractured into sheets of cool glasslike ice, warm to the touch and amazingly strange to Anna. Was this what Elsa could do now? Make seemingly anything of ice? It was incredible, and amazingly attractive with the show of power. She then started to crawl onto the bed, a sly smirk on her lips as her skirt, shoes and underwear of the new ice dress disappeared into nothing, - until Elsa was completely and stunningly nude, a polite and quaint sheen on her bare body, her nipples already hard and her lotus parted in perfect petals of labia. Anna almost melted like the very snow around the mountaintop as soon as she saw the beautiful red peaks of her sister's incredible breasts. She'd give anything to taste them now.

Anna giggled, trying not to show her blushing cheeks as she covered them with her mittened hands. "You're body is so… cute." She told Elsa, still gawking at the naked and incestuous Queen.

"Come on, Anna," Elsa winked, a finger stroking her now exposed folds, her body almost burning before the strawberry-blonde. Her lust was making her drunk off of it, her bare cunt leaking slowly with a splendid wetness that invited Anna to drink from the fountain of Elsa.

Anna took off her mittens, as quickly as she could, knowing that even in Elsa's ice palace, she wouldn't feel cold as she should have done, the palace being on a mountain peak after all. She crawled onto the bed, looking at the tuft of blonde hair above Elsa's pussy, smiling, teasingly as she looked it over and dipped her head closer to it between Elsa's beautiful thighs. "It looks a little dry to me."

"I think it needs some love," Elsa breathed, soothingly, longingly, barely able to keep her ragged and husky breaths to herself. She needed pleasure, and quickly, her pussy was craving Anna as much as she was, her pearl peeking from its hood already.

Slipping across the length of the bed to her sister, dipping her head between the Queen's amazing legs, Anna gently stuck out her tongue and edged closer, until she finally licked at Elsa's folds, wettening them with her own blanket of wetness. She slathered her sister's pussy with lick after lick, like a feline lapping at a saucer of splendid milk as Elsa held her thighs parted and open for Anna to siege with her tongue. The platinum-blonde surrendered her pristine pussy to her sister, letting her lick at the full territory of her womanhood. And Anna, tenacious with a vivid and explorative tongue, fully engaged with the lower folds of her darling Queen. She licked at the slit of Elsa's entrance with a vigour that was youthful and never-ending, coming back again and again for more only to move upward and take Elsa's clitoris into her mouth and greet it with the warm wetness of her tongue and more lickings. Elsa cried out in sheer ecstasy, in orgasmic relief a couple of times, trotting or premature and small climaxes on a tour of pleasure that her dear sister was taking her on. Anna reached up to grope lovingly at her sister's chest, massaging her beauteous breast with tender hands and comfortable grippings. Again, Elsa did moan rather audibly in a fuzzy haze of incredibly warm as Anna licked her pussy, so cleanly, so expertly, as if all she had done since they had arrived was lap at her folds. It was as if all Anna wanted to do was lick at her sister's folds. And Elsa kept moaning, crying out and getting louder and louder the more Anna went on eating at her royal labia and incredible clitoris. The strawberry-blonde was even moaning too, breathing heavily into Elsa's pussy and creating a rippling effect of tickles across her tender and hypersensitive flesh between her lower lips. All it did was push the royal close to her edge.

Elsa moaned. It was lasting forever, and the more her sister licked her pussy, closely and so lovingly, the less and less Elsa wanted it to ever stop, she did not want Anna anywhere now but between her legs. As selfish as it was, Elsa was just so consumed by the desire and want of her pussy to be continuously pleasured to her heart's content. And from the sounds and kitten-like purring from her darling younger sister, Anna did not want to stop licking her Queen anytime soon either.

Anna continued to lick Elsa's supremely gorgeous pussy more and more, sliding in and out of her entrance now with her tongue, piercing into her sister and earning such precious and exorbitantly loud moans ringing throughout their private palace. Anna was seeing the beauty of having this property, high in the mountains, made of such gorgeous glaciers and secluded from the rest of the world. No one would find them here, not by accident. There would never by any disturbance, no interruption. Anna now realised - she would be free to lick her sister's pristine and gorgeous pussy for as long as they remained. And Elsa would not stop her, her body was pulsing with the rhythm on a dancer, her love handles even moving as she breathed and pushed her hips gently so she met Anna's tongue as the strawberry-blonde licked her entrance sweetly, letting Elsa almost ride her face to orgasm.

Elsa held Anna's head down gently, tenderly, by her ears, but not covering them. She wanted Anna to hear her incredulous moans and aching cries of gratitude for this insatiably amazing service. The Queen cried out. "God! Anna, good girl! Good girl! Fuck. I'm close. Oh, fuck it's amazing Anna. You're amazing."

Anna kept licking Elsa's now absolutely soaked pussy, her lips kissing her sister's folds sweetly, again and again, her tongue entering her momentarily and then retracting to tend to her humming and completely engorged clitoris. A shining pearl to completely the jewellery of Elsa's lower folds. Her nethers a set of the most incredible gems to grace this world.

"Oh… Fuck! So good!" Elsa exploded with noise, lurching forward and feeling such a shiver of insane feeling wrap over her lower body. Her legs began to shake immensely and rapidly and she lost feeling in her centre. "You're going to make me…" She screamed, running desperate fingers through Anna's beautiful hair.

Anna was still taking Elsa's clitoris into her own mouth once more, lavishing it with small and delicate flicks of her tongue, trying to coax an orgasm so gently from her beloved sister. It soon worked to an amazing degree.

"God! Oh god! Fuck! Anna!" Elsa was moaning in heavenly bliss, her eyes almost beginning to roll invertedly as her legs floundered and she lost complete control over all of her body, her pussy straining and her inner walls convulsing before her sister.

Anna kept eating Elsa out, eventually causing the Queen to surrender herself completely over and let the extensive wash of Anna's licks and sublime treatment of her pussy take hold. She strained more, her legs almost becoming slush, and Elsa lost all sense of time and physicality.

In an epic sequence of mere seconds, she squirted incredulously and orgasmed one of the most perfect climaxes of her young life.

It took a few minutes, that long, but Elsa got up, panting and smiling. "That was… Simply incredible. My god… Wow."

"Want me to make you more of a mess?" Anna smirked.

"Go… Go on," Elsa dared her, still trying to regain herself and stay the motion of the universe around her. The intensity of the orgasm had knocked her seemingly out of step with everything and now she was trying to return. "I'll give you just the instrument of pleasure to do so..." Elsa explained, smirking her devilish smile with incredible lips, and opened her hand slowly. She tapped into what little inner strength she had left, flaring her magics and created a long slender piece of ice, shaped like a perfect, sleek and glamorous member - a penis of incredible, warm, Nevermeltice. She then presented the ice member to her sister. "Do your best, dear Anna."

To Anna's touch, the toy did not feel like ice at all, it felt like glass, not cold in any respect but it was still ice and yet it had not begun to melt at all in her warm hands. It was magic, incredibly so. Elsa had outdone herself, the shocked sister gawking at the phallus toy, the dildo, and then to her sister. What could she not do?

Anna gently lowered the toy to Elsa's folds and traced the smooth head of it around her splendid labia, making Elsa purr in response. After seconds of smoothly running the head of the sleek member around, Anna slid the ice toy into Elsa's folds. To Elsa, it felt absolutely sublime, the smooth sleekness of her icy creation, not cold at all nor amazingly warm. It was just right for her entrance and humming inner walls as the toy sunk into the groove between them as Anna pushed it inside, the beautiful queen moaning softly. The moan was very melodic, almost infatuating and splendidly intoxicating to darling Anna, who was growing wet herself.

The gorgeous younger sister then slid a hand up her own skirt, finding her own folds and beginning to touch herself so indulgently as she slipped the toy inside of Elsa's pristine pussy, again and again, gently rubbing her clitoris again with her rogue thumb. But Anna's own pussy sung to her a sweet melody as she touched herself, her mind reverting only minutes to Elsa's intense orgasm and the constant and long licking of her pussy before then. Anna used it as fuel to make herself wetter, looser, and she slipped inside of herself three fingers, oiled by her own secreted and glazing honey wetness, pushing them to knuckle deep and truly fingering herself until she moaned, primal and stunted, as if pushed to this sexual and feral place by something deep-seated. And Elsa was moaning in elation too, taking her own hands to her own pussy and touching her engorged and playful pearl with her thumb. With another hand she groped at her own breast, letting a drizzle of saliva come from her parched mouth to coat her nipple in more wetness before she pinched it lovingly and gently. Knowing that Anna was touching herself, Elsa already got close to a second climax, the sight of her sister fingering her own beauteous kitten under her long gown. Elsa cried out for her sister.

"Anna! Fuck me, Anna. Fuck me with that toy Anna. Fuck me! Anna!" She bellowed like something primaeval, like a spectre of Elsa, not the real thing. She was truly drunk on lust and sexual desire, she could not even compute.

The Princess started to pump the toy into Elsa, now paralyzed by her own never-melting creation, feeling the small imperfections in its pleasant form nuzzling along her canal and deep into her uncharted shores, staking claims and sating her with closeness. She was teetering now.

Elsa moaned, long and self-indulgent, loving the slender feeling of the beautiful toy slipping in and out of her purring pussy. "God, Anna. You're using that… Amazingly." She complemented her darling sister, who was moaning a little more quietly as she fingered herself primarily. Both of them were engulfed in a swallow of ecstasy and passionate warmth surrounded by the expected coldness but the realistic coolness of the ice palace.

"Oh, Elsa... Fuck…" Anna shivered in pleasure, her fingers doing wonders for her own pussy, making it sing and coaxing incredible waves of sublime feeling running up and down her frame.

"Anna… Oh!… Oh yes!" Elsa said to her love swallowed again by the intense feeling impending orgasm. She could feel another on the horizon of her pussy the more Anna fucked her with the slender ice toy. "I love you, Anna!"

"I…. love…. Fuck!" Anna moaned, pumping Elsa more with the icy member, pummelling her own pussy with her fingers up to their knuckles.

"Anna, you're gonna make me… make me….Ahhhh!" Elsa cried again. Her inner walls shook with such force that would cause lightning to break across the sky over the mountain. Enough to split to a tree down the middle - Elsa's inner dam burst and let forth her contained waters and washing them out of her in another splendid squirt, staining the bed under her.

Anna was stilling fingering herself having curled up next to Elsa to play with her own pussy by the time her sister had expunged all wetness and returned to this land and plane. She was snuggling Anna and aiding her in touching herself, smothering her clitoris in beautiful circles and making it blissfully hum.

Elsa, with her lips curling in a smile, and with her slender toy now in her own hands, travelled the member over to Anna's folds, joining her in the prolonged sexual fun and teasing, tracing the head of the glass-like ice over Anna's labia and entrance. "For giving me a splendid time, my love," she told Anna sweetly, in a rewarding tone, even kissing her lips gently and taking over the touches, pleasuring the strawberry-blonde.

Anna felt the double lavish of amazement on her her own pussy, the fingers of both herself and her sister being so slender and smooth. With the beautifully sleek rolling of the toy around her pussy, Anna almost melted as the toy never could.

"Elsa… I love you so so so….. Ahh!" Anna moaned, feeling Elsa play with her clitoris suddenly and unexpectedly. But Elsa was smiling and leaning in for another kiss, wanting so many more of them from her darling Anna.

The teasing Queen merely giggled in a cute manner, as Anna was fingered, again and again, edging her so delightfully and bringing her closer to a cute orgasm of her own.

"My… god, I'm so wet! I'm wetter than a fucking waterfall!" Anna screamed, feeling the strain on her pussy again, swelling from the edging. She was too, incredibly soaking wet, and she loved it, lived for it.

"I know," Elsa whispered. "And you're absolutely mine, my darling." She reminded the Princess, kissing her on the lips and fingering her again, stuffing her entrance with two of her own fingers plus the added pair of Anna's own digits. Four fingers in, knuckle deep and the strawberry-blonde was shaking, so close to coming. Those words were the final straw and Anna finally came, releasing her juices over the cold icy floor and squirting through the wall of fingers inside her crevasse.

Elsa kissed Anna tenderly again and cuddled her closely, so warmly. "Good Anna. Good girl."

Anna giggled, returning to her dorky self as her aftershocks rolled over her and floored her into tiredness. "I love eating you out."

"I love being eaten out," Elsa smirked, kissing her again. "You might wanna put your pants back on. I don't want you getting cold on the way home."

"I'll be fine, because just like you," Anna replied. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa booped her sister's nose. "That's my line, sister."

Anna merely giggled in glee.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More Elsanna smut from me and Val. Hope you enjoy! Overwatch stuff coming next :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed this to help spread the love.


End file.
